Is it the Truth or a Meager Lie?
by Dimkaisshmexy24
Summary: Entry 4 XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's VA CONT. Rose is out of college & is working towards making her own business, but what happens when she's the victim of a car accident? She's destroyed, in every way possible. With doctors saying she will NEVER be able to recover, will she be healed by some miracle or will her attempts to heal just slide further down the drain? RxD,AH,F sum inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my entry for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's "**_**VA Contest." **_**Full Summary is below, and happy readings! (: OH! **

********WARNING****: My other stories, the other three, are going to be put on haitus until the deadline of the contest entry thing. Maybe. I think. I don't know… X.X Starting on January 20****th**** (?)… XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX says to be warned because it could possibly be changed. But anyway, I will be picking them back up! There is no way I'd leave y'all hangin'. Thank you all, if you are my same readers, for being so amazingly patient!****

**Summary: **

**Entry for "VA Contest" by XxXLost-In-The-Crowd's "VA Contest." **

**Rose, a girl who's fresh out of college and working towards building her own psychical fitness center, is completely destroyed when she's a victim of a car accident. Not just psychically, but mentally and emotionally, too. With the doctors saying she will NEVER be able to recover, that doesn't stop her from trying. Will Rose have a miracle and be able to heal, in all the ways necessary, or will her attempts to heal just slide further down the drain? **

**Disclaimer: I, Dimkaisshmexy24, only own the plot and any other characters I may create later on in the story. All rights belong to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter One: "Ice is great for the roads!" said no one ever. **

"Lissa, calm down. I'm on my way, and we'll fix this together, alright? Deep breaths. Now, what's wrong with the dress?" I asked, trying to keep her sane.

"The beading- it's all wrong! I- he- uggghhhh! We can't just tear it all off, but kind of want to try to since it's barely attached…" she said, hurriedly.

"Then we'll try it. If it doesn't work, I'll get my dad to buy you a new dress." She gasped over the line.

"I can't ask that of him!"

"One) technically, you're not just yet because we have to try fixing your current dress first, and two) he won't mind. He's practically rolling around in money… He went as far as trying to replace Sylvester." I heard laugher over the line. I swear, if Christian was there, somebody was going to be murdered.

"Liss, that better not be Christian I hear."

"It's not. It's Mia, and Sonya. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, last Tuesday we met. She's Mikhail's wife?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh. Well, tell them I said hello."

"Hey, Rose." Mia laughed.

"Hello, Rose." I heard Sonya say.

"I'm on speakerphone, aren't I?"

"Yup. Okay, so I have an idea on how we can fix it." Lissa said, bringing us back to the topic she was torturing herself over.

"Go for it."

"Well , I was thinking-"

"Sorry- just wait and hold that idea. I'm almost there. Let me go and I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." The line went dead and I put my phone down, focusing on switching lanes. As I was, I heard a fire truck siren, along with cop car sirens. I turned my radio off. I wanted to hurry up and get to the bridal gown store, but I had to stay in the right lane, meaning I'd be caught up in traffic until whatever commotion that had popped up- went away.

I looked out my window with my hands still on the wheel. Somebody flew by my car, along with many others, and the cops pursued. But one specifically caught my eye. It had slipped on the ice and was flying at full speed towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to post this since it was already typed out… and it's short. The last chapter was short too… But don't worry. Future chapters should be longer. [: Today is ELECTION DAY in the U.S.! If you registered, if you're 18+, go and vote! We need a voice in the government, and voting is one of the best ways. I don't even like politics, but when I will be able to vote, I'm going to anyway. **

**(: Sorry for any mistakes in the previous chapter… I wrote it at midnight. Take note that I can't function after 10... Anyway. Happy readings! And Happy election day!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I, Dimkaisshmexy24, only own the plot and any other characters I may create later on into the story. All rights belong to Richelle Mead. **

**Please do not copy this work for it belongs to the owner of Dimkaisshmexy24 (me).**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Facing Reality.**

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep._

_Beep. _

My eyes felt like they were glued shut, refusing to open.

_What's going on? _I questioned myself, trying to get myself up, or at least open my eyes.

_Come on. Open them. Open your eyes. _A voice inside of me urged, _begged _even. In a split second, my eyes were open in a flash. The blinding white that surrounded me stung, but I forced myself to keep them open.

"Rose!" Someone hovered over me. She was gorgeous. Actually, that was an understatement. She was beautiful, as if she were sent from heaven. Her hair was very long and a bright blonde color, framing her face angelically. Her eyes were a pretty jade green, but what stood out was that they were filled with worry. Worry wasn't worn well on her… it never was. _Lissa. _

She hit a button somewhere over my head and cried. Her hand held mind as she shook with tears. Not even a minute later, two people came in- a man and a woman. The woman wore scrubs while the man wore a doctor's coat.

"Why am I here?" I croaked, struggling against the heaviness of the blankets.

"Miss Hathaway, if you can answer a few questions for us, then we can tell you why you're here. Is that alright?" Even though I didn't want to and I wanted answers _now_, it seemed like I wouldn't be getting them, so I nodded.

"Who are you?"

"Rosemarie Hathaway."

"How old are you?"

"Well, that depends. How long have I been hospitalized?"

"Ten days."

"Then I am still twenty-three, and my birthday's in March. March 26th of 1989, to be exact. Born at 12: 07 a.m." I replied, leaning back against the pillows. I was in a back brace.

"Who are your parents?"

"Janine Hathaway and Ibrahim Mazur."

"Who's your closest friend- and her full name?"

"Liss. Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir. This girl standing next to me." I told the man, giving Lissa's hand a squeeze.

"Where do you work?""Missoula Physical Fitness Center."

"What do you do there?""I am a personal trainer for those who need it, and while I'm not spending my time doing that, I work in classes that are either for self-defense or for necessary weight loss." He stopped talking and continued writing stuff down on his clipboard.

"Is that it?" I asked, the annoyance very clear in my voice.

"Yes, that is all." He stood and before I could say a word, he was out the door.

"That son-"

"Rose," Lissa moved her face in front of mine. "Calm down." I breathed in and then breathed out.

"Would you like some water, Miss Hathaway?" the nurse asked, kindness lacing her voice. My attitude vanished as soon as I spotted the woman, or at least got a clear look at her. She was a decent height, with beautiful brown eyes and hair. Her hair, however, was pulled back into a ponytail, but she was still really pretty.

"I'm sorry for my attitude. Please, call me Rose. And yes, water sounds like the best thing in the world right now…" The woman laughed and nodded.

"Well, I suppose if we're going to be on a first-name basis, I ought to let you know mine," she said with a smile. "I'm Karolina. And I'll be right back with your water, as well as Doctor Ivashkov. He owes you an explanation." I couldn't help but smile back and get comfortable. I felt weird, though, like something was off.

"Lissa…" she looked deep in thought, but I felt really weird. And it wasn't a good feeling. My heart raced as I tried to piece nothing but everything together.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" she questioned, nervously flitting her eyes around to anywhere but me. I shook my head.

"My… I don't know. I can't explain it… I think it's my legs." I said slowly, trying to comprehend what was going on. I yanked back the covers back and I prodded my legs. Nothing. I couldn't feel it. They were numb. "Lissa, I can't feel them. I can't feel my legs. I can't feel them." My face burned as hot tears ran down my cheeks. "I can't feel my legs, Lissa! I can't feel them!" I repeated, sobbing aloud.

Lissa had no words to reply with as she hugged me and cried with me.

I heard footsteps entering the room. Looking up, Karolina was making her way to me with a cup of water and a sad look on her face. She gave me the water but I gave it to Liss who set it on the table in the corner. She knew I was in no mood for water anymore. Karolina stood next to me and rubbed my shoulder, and it was comforting.

"You wanted an explanation, correct?" I looked away from Lissa and Karolina and focused my attention onto him.

"It's a little too late for that, don't you think? I'm paralyzed? How? What happened? Can I fix it? I want answers, and you're not giving me _any_!" I cried, feeling defeated.

"Miss Hathaway," he sighed, tilting his head down slightly and not meeting my eyes. "The cause of you being admitted was that you were the victim, along with another woman, child, and police officer, in a car wreck. The police were chasing some maniac on the bypass, and you happened to be there when a cop car had skid against some ice and he lost control of the wheel. He drove right into you and the car in front of you. You have spinal cord injury, and the other woman walked away with a few bruises and scratches.

"Her child had a seizure, so he was taken to the hospital, but the police officer wasn't so lucky. He'd been in critical condition for three days before his heart gave out. You are now paraplegic, and I am dearly sorry that this had happened to you. I'm afraid your diagnose of paraplegia will not be temporary, either." and with that, he walked out the door.


End file.
